


Cute Like You

by Himaryan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himaryan/pseuds/Himaryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper figures making out with her girlfriend is way more fun than writing an essay. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_em_en_oh_pee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/gifts).



> [Dulosis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee) prompted: write me a percy jackson thing.
> 
> “Write me a percy jackson thing” is not specific at all and from anyone else I would ignore as a prompt, but I know what Saskia likes and she likes ladies going down on each other so I wrote her that.
> 
> This was posted on tumblr a week ago, but this is a cleaned up version because the previous had been written and posted without any correctional checks.

Piper wasn’t built to be The Responsible One. That was Annabeth’s job; the daughter of wisdom was also the daughter of getting things done in an orderly fashion. Piper’s job was to look good and to talk her way into getting extensions on her papers. It’s probably an abuse of her charmspeak to use against mortals, but it helped her pass her classes out in the Real World, and that was what mattered. 

“I still have three more pages to go,” Piper whined. She looked over the side of the laptop perched on her stomach to see Annabeth’s legs. The other girl was laying opposite of her due to a war that required they use only their feet against each other. That was an hour that was _supposed_ to be spent writing her essay that Piper would never get back.

“Then write three more pages.”

“I can’t think of what else to say.”

Annabeth’s legs fell to the side, and Piper could see her fiddling with a novella. She knew Annabeth struggled with reading like the rest of them because of her ADHD, but sometimes it was hard to remember that because Annabeth was so... not how people usually thought of a a college kid with ADHD. That thought bothered Piper on some microscopic level, but seeing Annabeth so relaxed was distracting. Annabeth had attempted to tame her blonde curly hair by tying it back, but it still splayed against the bed as if she had been writhing on the bed for hours. She reminded Piper of Sleeping Beauty from the old Disney cartoon movie; if she had her eyes closed, Piper would want to crawl over and kiss her awake.

Actually, she still wanted to crawl over and kiss her. That sounded a lot more fun than finishing her paper.

“What’s your topic about, again?”

“It’s about how I have my girlfriend in my dorm with me all alone but she’s not kissing me and how I find that to be very, very sad.” Piper could get an extension on her paper. She would be fine. _Really_.

“Hmm. Cute, Piper.”

“Cute enough to kiss?”

Annabeth put the novella down and sighed. The tired tone didn’t fool Piper. Annabeth’s mouth quivered as if fighting to smile until she bit her lip. Gods, Piper wanted to kiss that mouth.

“Isn’t that paper due tomorrow?”

“It can be due the last day of the semester if I want,” Piper closed her laptop and set it aside. 

“You shouldn’t use your charmspeak against your professors,” Annabeth chastised, but there was no heat behind it.

Piper couldn’t think of a reply when she saw Annabeth get up and crawl over to her. There goes her sleeping beauty plan.

Annabeth’s hair fell and tickled Piper’s face. They were so close now that Piper could see Annabeth’s face and every detail she had long ago memorized. The freckles that dotted under her eyes and peppered her cheeks usually hidden on her sun-kissed skin popped out at this distance, and Piper swore she could see her eye color swirl like clouds drifting in the sky. It was sometimes hard for Piper to remember that Annabeth was the daughter of Athena and not Aphrodite; Piper could write epics about Annabeth’s attractiveness... Which might actually be her daughter of Aphrodite thing kicking in. 

“Piper,” Annabeth titled her head, and some of her hair bumped into Piper’s nose which was really itchy and not hot at all. Piper reached out with the intention of tucking Annabeth’s hair behind her ear, but by the time she got her hand onside Annabeth’s face, she used it as leverage to guide Annabeth closer.

Their lips met. The pressure was barely anything, but it was all Piper could concentrate on. She could taste the lip gloss Annabeth had applied before coming over. Cherry, Piper’s favorite.

She sucked on Annabeth’s lower lip to bring urgency; she wanted to _make out_ make out not kiss slow and torture Piper into a puddle of want and need make out. Annabeth laughed and her breath tickled Piper’s chin, but the sensation was lost to when Annabeth licked Piper’s top lip before she pulled away and made a show of licking her own lips.

“You always dress cute whenever you study,” Annabeth leaned back, and straddled one of Piper’s legs. Annabeth fiddled with the hem of Piper’s skirt, and Piper really didn’t see why they had to talk about fashion right this moment when they could be making out.

“I dress cute because you’re coming over,” Piper decided that if they were having this intermission, she would at least tell the truth. Annabeth gave a soft hmm that vibrated deep in her throat. 

“I wish I had that kind of eye for fashion,” Annabeth continued, and Piper was about to whine that she wanted to go back to making out with her hot girlfriend, but then Annabeth stopped fiddling with her skirt and flipped it up. Cool air washed over Piper’s thighs, and she became acutely aware of how warm she had grown in Annabeth’s presence. “Even your underwear is cute.”

Which Piper would totally concede that she’s wearing her I Want to Get Laid underwear because that’s her default Annabeth Is Coming Over underwear, but for the first time in her life it felt like her voice had been sapped away when Annabeth dragged a thumb over the entire strip of her cunt over the fabric.

“You’re probably really wet and cute under here too, aren’t you?” Annabeth dragged her thumb up and down and up and down as she spoke. She dug in deeper and got slower with each stroke. 

“Aren’t you?” Annabeth repeated, and then Piper noticed her eyes were trained on Piper’s face solid as steel. Gods, she wanted an actual answer. 

“Y-yeah,” which was totally un-smooth and not hot at all, and Piper realized belatedly her hips were starting to move with Annabeth’s hand. Annabeth did that smirk thing again where she tried to bite it down, and if Piper wasn’t already turned on, she would be just from seeing that.

The growing pressure rubbing against Piper stopped. A whimper escaped Piper’s lips because hey that was a good thing going on, and she didn’t want Annabeth to stop, but then Annabeth’s hands returned. 

“As cute as these are, it’s time for them to go,” Annabeth tugged at Piper’s underwear, and lifted them away just as slow as their kiss earlier. The cool air rushed against her cunt which was damp from Annabeth’s touches earlier. Eventually she got them off, tossed aside, and repositioned herself between Piper’s legs. Annabeth’s thumb returned to stroke at Piper, but this time she focused on rubbing over and around Piper’s clit. Piper’s legs fell open against her strokes, and her face fell to the side as Annabeth developed a rhythm. Her breath shorted up with heavy exhales. Piper’s eyes closed. Every sensation, every push, and every inch of skin Annabeth touched felt like she caught it aflame. It was burning through Piper: the heat of her cunt and the heat of Annabeth’s touches and the heat of Piper’s face burning up as she felt pleasure building from a few sparks to a roaring fire inside her.

Annabeth’s fingers dug lower as she stroked up and down the outside of Piper’s now fully wet cunt. Each stroke got closer and closer to getting inside Piper, but at the last moment Annabeth would pull back up to circle her clit before plunging back down. Teasing, teasing, always teasing, but never going down all the way. Annabeth’s fingers circled her entrance, and Piper thought finally, finally, she was going in, but then her fingers drew back up and roughly dragged against her labia. 

Piper squinted her eyes open to see Annabeth bent low and concentrated on her fingers dragging against Piper that she barely saw Annabeth’s face over her breasts and the upturned fabric of her skirt. 

Annabeth looked up, and their eyes met. She smirked at Piper. It was the kind of smirk Annabeth wore when her Cabin won Capture the Flag. Annabeth’s stroke down went _into_ Piper. Annabeth’s finger slipped in and dragged back and forth in the same rhythm she had used on the outside. Piper’s mouth hung open, and Annabeth was still looking at her. The playful smirk disappeared when Annabeth licked her lips. Her head dropped down, and without stopping her thrusting, Annabeth licked from where her finger was fucking into her to her clit, and then sucked down on the nub. 

Piper’s eyes shut and she threw her head back. She let out an “oh, gods” with every breath. Annabeth must’ve slipped in a second finger because she felt fuller and tighter and _more_ against her walls with an intensity that matched the sucking and licking at her clit. She knew her juices must’ve been all over Annabeth’s chin because she was fucking her hard now, and the heat inside her finally came to a blaze. Piper came against Annabeth’s fingers and tongue and gods this is all she ever wanted to feel. Just this rush of euphoric bliss.

Piper rode out her orgasm until the shockwaves lessened. Annabeth came up for air. She was licking her lips-- she was licking _Piper_ off her lips. Another shiver of want and need went through her, but Annabeth crawled forward. Her hair was a complete mess and her chin was shiny with Piper’s juices, and she never looked more beautiful to Piper.

“You’re even cuter when you’re fucked out,” Annabeth whispered against her face. Her breath puffed against her. Piper wanted to roll her eyes, but she settled for grabbing Annabeth down to her level and kissing and licking her clean because that’s a much better response.

Annabeth laughed against her lips, warm and inviting and a million other comforting feelings that Annabeth always made Piper feel, and really, she wished they could be like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on tumblr.](http://billyxkaplan.tumblr.com/post/67220737844/cute-like-you-pipabeth-nc-17-dulosis)


End file.
